Love You To Death
by megjfreedman
Summary: Hi guys just read the summary below and remember to review and rate! PS guys in Chapter 2 there will be more action, explanation and description! Also just curious who do you think the gunman is?
1. Chapter 1: First Glance

**Love You To Death**

**Author's Note: Hi guys, this is my first fan fic - eee! - and it's a Glee one, basically it's mainly a Ryley love story with other relationships entwined. It's not chronological and it might take you a while to figure out what's going on. It _is_a school shooting. OK, I spoiled everything. Tell me what you think and I'll write another one if you want more**

**Prologue**

I loved Jake Puckerman from the first day I met him at McKinley, I was sure of it. I wasn't entirely sure what so bewilderingly attracted me to Jake, I just knew. _This was my first love, could it be true love?_

Then, one day, completely out of the blue, this new guy showed up. He was really friendly and kind to me; we chatted a lot even outside of Glee Club and one day he told me he thought I was pretty. To be honest, unlike with Jake, it didn't feel rushed or awkward. I loosened up around this boy; he was a good friend to me. Of course, there was always this spine-tingling sensation between us that just made me so immensely attracted to him. I called him at night and he was eager to listen, I could tell him almost anything, there was definitely a revolving romantic occurrence between us. _Could the second time you fall in love be true?_

**9am, 13 January 2013**

'OK, guys,' Mr Schue began, with his Sharpie in motion, 'this week's theme is-'

BANG!

And that's where it all began.

Rachel

'Do I really need Finn anymore, Kurt?' I asked my hair sprayed gay roommate with his gorgeous red-purple cravat as we gazed at the view of the setting New York sun from our rooftop apartment.

'Rachel-'

'Yes, yes, I know it's a foregone conclusion that we'll end up together, but what if, what if, you know, he gets in the way of my dreams, NYADA?'

'Rachel, Finn only wants what's best for you, it's in his best interests. But if you really feel he's going to prevent you from achieving your dreams.' He then gave me a lingering stare. 'And not via voicemail!'

'OK, OK,' I sighed. I guess it was in Kurt's best interests too to want the best for me but I wish he could understand more about how Finn and I are stronger as a couple if we don't discuss our problems. With people like Jesse I found it easier to discuss our problems and that strengthened us. Hell, give me the chance and maybe Jesse and I could reconcile, because that's what we did and it made us a couple. Maybe I still want our relationship today. Only Finn feels like a strain and we both know it and I can't see love conquering all here.

I sat upright in my bed, phone in hand. There, drafted out on the screen before me, was my text to Finn, which summed up just about everything I longed to say to him.

**Hi Finn,**

**How's Lima? New York's great by the way. Look Finn I need to say something here. I think that you & I are not going to work out. I think we should take a break to work things out. The long distance does not help. OK, I just think we should see other people. Not an official break up, but on a break.**

**Rachel xoxo **

I stared bluntly at those three heartbreaking lines of text. I never thought I would have to end a relationship by text (well, sort of). No, I couldn't break the heart of the man I had loved for too long.

**Hi Finn,**

**How's Lima? New York's great by the way. Can't wait for you to come and visit. I hope you're enjoying your new job as co-director of the New Directions! Congrats! Say hi to Brittany, Sam, Tina and Artie for me!**

**Rachel xoxo **

I hesitated for a moment, then reluctantly pressed Send.

**Dad**

One of my first memories – and only memory of my dad – is when I was little, two or three. My mom is prepping dinner and my dad's just arrived home. 'Hi, honey.'

'Hey, sweetheart.'

'What's for dinner?'

'S-sweetheart, there's a-a red stain on your shirt…'

'Oh, it's probably just ketchup or something, me and the guys-'

'I-it's lipstick! Y-you…'

'Millie, I can expla-'

'You can do all the explaining you like, Mister, just not under my roof.'

'Millie, please-'

'Get out! Get your stuff and get out! And don't you even _think_ about touching Marley!'

In the next part of it, he's packed up. He shamefully leaves, hanging his head. He kisses Mom on the cheek and me on the forehead. He whispers, 'I'll come and find you one day, Marls,' and then he leaves.

**Whatever happened to my Dad?**

'Finn, please!'

'No, not please. You've been lying to me about my dad, my own flesh and blood. You don't deserve a pardon!'

'Finn, I know your anger sometimes get the better of you-'

'Yes, Mom, yes it is. But don't _you_ – the cowardly liar – feel I have a right to be angry?!'

'So what, you _wanted _me to tell you your father was a drug addict and died of an overdose?'

'Well, it's the truth!'


	2. Chapter 2: Double Check

Love You To Death

Author's Note: Hi guys, me again thanks for the great reviews –your support means a lot to me – so here's the second chapter!

9:10 am, 13 January 2013

'OK, Christifreak!' the gunman yelled. 'Yeah, you, Bob Marley!'

'Jesus will save me, I have total faith. He will save me from the fiery depths of hell.'

'What are you, high?' he shrieked, positioning a line of gunfire through the wall beside him. 'Practice over,' he snarled, loading the rifle, positioning his shot.

Joe froze. He realized his sitting duck situation and decided not to fight it. Sam, crouched beneath a chair, was desperately trying to make an unnoticeable escape. He wasn't entirely sure what he saw next. All he saw was a flicker of the gunman's light brown eyes, his subtle frown crackling into a devious, maniacal grin, converting into insane laughter, one whisper of the word, 'In the line of fire,' one speeding bullet, that although was travelling so fast, looked so slow in Sam's eyes, was lodged into Joe's ribcage, echoing a splattering of blood as he sunk back so slowly, so effortlessly in that scarlet plastic chair, the deed being done, he saw the intense focus at the bloody scene in the gunman's eyes, as he roared another maniacal laugh. 'Let you freaks _rot_ in my presence!' he exclaimed. _All systems go._

In Years to Come

'Well, there was that one day, that day that made the papers,' Tina Cohen-Chang sighed at her eager children, 'where was this boy – this poor, confused boy – who we all thought was our friend, well, he got mad. He felt underappreciated, unliked and unloved. Well, he killed people, in a school shooting, in an almost massacre-like way, it was so astonishing how many people he killed in so little time, very few survived. And that last casualty of the day: it broke your heart to see two people suffering like that. Let that be a lesson to you kids. Treat people with equal respect, or they will treat you with vengeance.'

The Safe Zone, 9:05 am, 13th January 2013

'Has someone called 911?' Blaine Anderson yelled at his panicking fellow escapees.

'Why?' questioned Brittany Pierce.

'Britt, there's a psychopathic killer in the school, ready to massacre. And no one knows anything. If we don't call someone now there will be _very _little survivors.'

'Though how the psychopath was surprised us all, huh?' commented Kitty Wilde. She examined the group of escapees. _Anyone interesting?...Ah ha!_

'So what's your biz on the situation, Puckerman?' she asked smugly.

'Just glad to be alive, Kit, it's not like I have anything in there to worry about.'

'Dude, you don't care that your girlfriend's in there?' she replied, slightly louder.

'She'll find a way,' he sighed, as if he couldn't care any less.

She Loves You, Yeah Yeah Yeah (?) Part 1

**Hi Tina,**

**It's Rachel! New York's great, how's Lima?**

**Look, Tina, I need you to do something for me. I need you to break up with Finn for me. Yes, I know! Look, I tried to but I can't. Please do this? I can't! I mean, I've tried and can't**

**And if you don't, I will be forced to seriously rethink our friendship.**

**Love Rachel xoxo**

Artie Abrams almost felt a sigh of relief that he had (admittedly shamefully) looked through Tina Cohen-Chang's texts before giving back to her the phone she dropped on the floor during Calculus. Artie, of course, knew this text was important but still wondered if he should check more texts for what he _was_ looking for. He knew that Tina and Mike were a done deal, but he also knew that there was still more to them left to come, that there were feelings. But that didn't matter just yet.

'What's this?' Artie confronted Tina, holding the phone with the open text in the palm of his hand.

'It-it's nothing,' Tina stuttered, feeling the wrath of Rachel panging down on her. 'OK, I guess you know now. But tell no one, OK?' She closed her locker door and began to leave. 'Whoa, whoa, wait, not so fast,' Artie called after her. 'What about Finn?'

'Look, Artie, will Rachel ever know?' Tina turned around.

'Well, if I tell her, she will,' Artie replied, gesturing with his eyebrows.

'OK, fine, just cut out the blackmail.'


End file.
